


Infinity War Fix it Fics

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Infinity War Drabble [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Infinity War, Infinity War spoilers, Multi, duh - Freeform, fix it fics, infinity war therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: When the canon makes you weep, you write!!!! This is just to organize all my fix it drabbles.





	1. The Star Still Has Light- [Thor]

It burns, oh Norns how it burns. Thor can feel the star turning his insides to ash, and he wishes he could say it is nothing compared to the grief he feels. That would be a lie. This kind of pain is unimaginable. He wonders if this is what his brother is feeling in Helheim. There couldn’t be a place for him in Valhalla, would there? Everything he’s done up to this point, The Allfather would be ashamed. His brother is probably alone, suffering and there’s nothing he can do to fix it. He will never see Loki again.  

Thor knew from the beginning he wouldn’t survive the star, but it didn’t matter. All he needed was a reason to say, _he tried_ and this seemed the best way to go.

Thor’s arms are slowly burning and he loses his grip. The beam is becoming smaller and thinner. He can feel it close up and releases his grip. Thor stumbles forward and yelps. He’s suspended high up in the air. The beam of light is growing stronger and brighter than before.

Something is holding the star together. Thor looks down and tries to focus his vision. A figure, shadowed in the blinding light is pulling the two handles together. Before he can identify the figure, his vision goes black.

* * *

He’s home. Back on Asgard. Thor opens his eyes and finds himself unharmed and sitting on the head of the table in the great hall. A face he was sure to never see again, smiles brightly at him.

“Can you feel it, brother?” Loki stands up and walks by Thor’s side. “The light that I promised would shine on us again!”

Thor slowly stands up and wraps his hand around his younger brother’s head. Gripping firmly to reassure himself he is not fading away.

Thor chokes back a sob, “B-brother? You’re with me on Valhalla, after all! I thought I would never see you here.”

Loki frowns, “You’re not dead.”

Thor lets out a nervous laugh. “So then, you’re alive?” He can feel the frustration grow. His nerves are shaking. “Typical! Faking your death on me to watch me grieve for the _third time._ As if one wasn’t enough!” He spits.

Loki remains controlled and holds up his hand.

“No, brother. I am dead. For good this time.”

“I-I don’t-

Loki interrupts, “but I’m not gone.”

Thor opens his mouth and his brother motions him to be silent.

“I can do more like this.” He takes a step forward and stiffens when Thor retreats back. Loki takes a deep breath and continues, “I _hoped_ Thanos would take my bait and not hesitate to kill me.” Loki’s eyes become dimmer. “I’m truly sorry I’ve hurt you again, brother and I wish I could have done better, but I had to die.”

Thor holds his gaze at Loki and remains silent.

“Mother taught me every kind of magic. Some darker than others, but useful. I hope you can understand,” he pleads. “I may never be a hero, but you can be. You’ve proven yourself worthy to father again and again. _You_ were meant to lead and I will help you. Even in this form,” he motions to himself, “A spirit. Trapped in between, I can stand by your side as both a guide and friend. Until the end, I will help you through it all!” He promises.

Thor was never good at detecting Loki’s lies. But for once, in his lifetime, things are different. Something about what he says feels true. Thor relaxes his stance and exhales. He would like that. To never feel alone. It’s selfish to ask his brother to stay as a spirit and hold his hand, but he will face _that truth_ when Thanos is gone forever.

“I’m not going to abandon you,” Loki answers Thor’s thoughts.

“So, you’re still here?” Thor smiles.

Loki takes a step forward and pulls his brother into an embrace. He can feel Loki’s body slowly fading, but a warmth takes over his chest.

* * *

Thor jolts awake. He’s back on Nidavellir. The rabbit holding -what appears to be- what revived him. His new companions gather around, eagerly asking how he performed such magic. Thor can hardly pay attention. The warmth still tingling in his chest. There’s only one voice that stands out to him.  

“I’m still here.” Loki’s gentle voice echoes in Thor’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-catcorner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


	2. My Kingdom Awaits- [Loki]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up in paradise. He's finally at home with his mother and everything seems perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble manifested into a one shot….At this point, I stopped trying to tame the beast and climbed on it’s back like a dragon. Here’s hoping I got a short story that makes sense! Just a reminder, I’m placing these chapters as an anthology of fix it fics. So, this story won’t have any relation to the previous one (unless noted). Even if the stories don’t connect, I do hope you enjoy this story as much as the previous one. <3

It felt sharp. But in that brief moment, before Loki died, he felt the snap in his neck. The intense shooting pain came and vanished the second his new eyes opened.

“Vision” would be a strange way to explain what he can sense. He doesn’t have eyes. Not really. Even so, he knows what’s in front of him and what’s behind. What’s above and even beyond the nine realms.

“It will take a moment to adjust.” A voice echoes. Behind? No, in front.

 Loki focuses on the sound. A pulse of light radiating from himself when he can identify the owner of the voice’s face. Just as she last spoke to him. As if a day did not age on her skin. Not a spot of grey in her hair and not a loose thread in her dress. There, in a full-bodied form, his mother stands in front of him. He tries to speak words and is left with letting out a strange and unfamiliar vibration.

His mother laughs and tilts her head.

“I’m afraid I am dead. As are you!” She motions, “You probably don’t understand _what_ you are. You’re you! Your exposed and bare soul. Nothing to conceal or limit you to the infinite reality.” His mother takes a step back and studies her son. “Though I suppose you would prefer something more familiar? Most souls do,” she nods. “The best way to explain it is like how you would shapeshift. Tell yourself exactly what you want. Feel the way your body used to feel and it will come forward. From your toes to your voice, you can reshape yourself.”

Loki concentrates on reshaping himself and materializes a body.

“Did it work?” Loki finally hears his familiar voice.

“See for yourself,” Frigga motions to a mirror Loki didn’t notice before.

He stands in front of the mirror to study his appearance. There’s something he can’t put his finger on the image he’s looking at. It’s not a glamour, but not completely his body, either. He can’t see it, but he can feel the delicate fabric ready to tear.

“You will get better with practice,” Frigga reassures his look of apprehension.

Frigga holds out a hand and motions to the gates of Valhalla.

“Are you ready to go?”

Loki takes a long look at his mother. Her eyes sparkle with warmth and it makes him feel like a child again. He reaches for his mother’s hand and tucks it in the crook of his elbow. The thought of spending the rest of eternity with his mother makes him forget the reason he died.

* * *

Loki is perched on the white marble bench and studies his mother crouched down and tending her expansive garden.

“Why am I here?”

“You mean on Valhalla?” Frigga stands up and stretches her back.

Loki nods.

“I haven’t had the most noble record. I’ve betrayed Asgard more times than I could count and done things I would never dare to repeat. What good could have I possibly done?”

“My dear, you have done plenty of good.”

“Not enough to grant me Valhalla. Perhaps a mediocre afterlife at the best, but not eternal glory,” Loki frowns in disbelief.

Frigga sighs and sits next to her son while massaging her hands. “Well, to be honest, I’m not entirely sure _why_ ,” Frigga quickly corrects herself, “What I mean is, in Asgard, we were led to believe that only those who die in battle or are honored as a warrior can enter Valhalla, but that doesn’t seem to be entirely true.”

“What do you mean?” Loki furrows his eyebrows.

“I mean, there are powers higher than even Odin himself who decide the fate of the afterlife.”

“The Norns?”

Frigga nods her head, “or something else of the sort.

“Do you think that I belong here, mother?”

Frigga hums in thought and looks into her son's nervous eyes.

“I think,” Frigga places a gentle hand on Loki’s shoulder, “that I am proud you have _earned_ your place here and can stay with me forever.” Frigga stands up and places a soft kiss over Loki’s temple. “Never mind how you got here. What’s important is that you are here.” 

Frigga’s words do not bring a sense of comfort in Loki as he thought it should. If only he could figure out exactly what _here_ is, then maybe his mind would be more at ease. Before Loki has a chance to counter his mother’s comment, she takes his hand and takes him to the training room. A favorite place of hers and a perfect spot for her to keep her son occupied.

* * *

Valhalla doesn’t have _days_ or time for that matter, but Loki can feel that there’s something happening that he needs to keep track of.

“Paradise can be rather dull, don’t you agree?”

Frigga looks up from her sketchbook and smiles.

“You never could sit still. Even in the afterlife, I’m not surprised.”

Loki pushes himself up from his chair and paces around the drawing room. Keeping his back turned from his mother and facing out, yet another picture window with a glorious view. Is there any sense of reality, here?

“I just don’t feel excited anymore. If anything, I’m more,” Loki searches for the words, “ _domestic_ would be the best way to put it.”

Frigga sets her drawing aside and stands by Loki’s side.

“A little quiet never hurt, my child,” she sets a calming hand on his shoulder.

Loki carefully eyes his mother and pulls his shoulder back. Loki has never heard his mother tell him to embrace the stillness. There’s something in her face that she won’t tell him.

Loki needs something else to look at. The perfect view in Valhalla is beginning to irritate him to no ends.

“Is there any way I can see Midgard?”

“There are plenty of ways,” Frigga shrugs, “Why?”

“Curiosity.”

Frigga turns around and points to a small mirror on the side table.

“That should do fine.”

Loki holds the mirror in front and waits for something to materialize.

The mirror shimmers and reveals a fiery battleground. Everything is falling apart. He can practically hear the screams of agony as if they are right in front of him. A moment or realization hits Loki. _Where’s Thor?_

 Loki’s heart sinks and he tries to search the scene for a sign of his brother.

There, he sees his brother huddled under a sort-of trench. He’s holding an injured arm and praying to The Norns for safety.

“Midgard has gotten worse!” Loki sets the glass down.

“It has. A price Midgard has to pay for their actions,” Frigga purses her lips in disapproval.

Loki ignores her comment and searches the drawing room. Hoping that by some chance, the answer will be right in front of him. 

“What can we do to help?” Loki scans the library shelf and tries to make out the books. The words etched on the spines begin to jumble and he’s finding it more difficult to understand what the books are saying. When was the last time he read anything here?

“ _We_ don’t do anything.” Frigga protests.

“What do you mean?” Loki breaks his concentration and scoffs. “So, what? We just sit here and let the rest of Midgard deal with the mess we-” Loki sucks in a breath, “I left?”

“That is no longer our concern.” Frigga’s face falls flat.

“That’s your son!” Loki points to the viewing glass.

“Who will join us when the time comes.” She crosses her arms. “ _If_ his time comes”  

“ _If?_ How could you say that?” Loki puts his arms in the air.

He can feel everything coming to him at once. On one half, he is angry and the other feels guilty knowing he has wasted this much time forgetting about his brother. Loki reaches for the shelf and pulls out a random book. Flipping through the pages, he looks for something, anything that makes sense.

“Do you understand anything in these books?” Loki waves the book in front of Frigga’s scowling face.

“You’re throwing a temper tantrum because of a book?” She snickers.

Loki tosses the book across the room

“It’s not the book, it’s everything.” Loki motions to the room. “ _Nothing_ here makes any sense.”

Loki’s face stiffens at his realization.

“Why haven’t I’ve seen anyone else in Valhalla?”

Frigga slits her eyes. “I beg your pardon?”

Loki struts out of the drawing room and flings open the doors. The hallways are unsurprisingly empty without a single sign of life. The paintings look dusted, the decorative pieces are polished, but he has not seen a single person maintain anything. Even if Valhalla didn’t need servants, there should at least be other people here wandering about.

Loki flinches at Frigga’s cold hand on his shoulder.

“My dear, you need to explain to me what is going on,” she lets a lighthearted giggle escape, “I don’t understand what is upsetting you? Everything here is perfect, as it always is.”

Perfect.

“That’s it,” Loki mumbles.

“What-

Loki turns around and grasps Frigga’s shoulders.

“Don’t you see? This is too perfect. This place has everything I want, and yet nothing at all!”

Frigga places her hands over Loki and smooths them.

“I’m right here.”

“ _You’re here_ , but who else is? Mother, something is wrong. We need to find a way out. Or at least find someone who understands. How long have you’ve been here?”

Frigga remains still and quiet. Loki takes Frigga’s hand and leads her out. _Where_ exactly he is taking her, remains to be seen. Loki jerks to a stop when his mother’s grip tightens. It feels like he is pulling a weight of steel.

“There is nothing outside of the gate that you need,” Frigga’s voice becomes darker.

Loki whips his head around and stiffens at Frigga’s twisted smile. Loki struggles for a moment and releases his hand from her iron-grip.

“I have to disagree,” he retorts. “Why do you keep insisting I stay here?”

“Safe,” her eyes look almost glassy. Frigga’s pupils begin to thin and turn into slits. “You’re safe here.” Her voice sounds automatic. Like a last plea for him to obey her orders.

Loki turns around and darts out of the palace. He can feel his mother following. She is quick on his heels and ready to tackle him to the ground. Loki lets out a wave of energy to push him farther away. He reaches for the gate and pulls it open.

Loki takes one step out and is hurtled backwards. He pulls himself back up before he hits the ground. His mother’s face looking snake-like and revealing menacing fangs.

“If you kept your mouth shut, you could have been away from the wretched mess you made on Midgard,” his mother barks. “You WILL regret going back!”

His mother blurs as she hisses in his face. Loki takes a step back and holds up his hands, ready to defend himself if needed. He loses his balance and stumbles back and falls. Where his back should have hit the ground, he continues to fall in the endless dark sky. Voices from everywhere begin humming in his ear.

_Traitor!_

_Pathetic!_

_Coward!_

_You should have died at the first chance!_

Loki covers his ears but the noise grows stronger. He grits his teeth and growls.

“ENOUGH!”

Loki’s back hits steel and he feels his skull make impact with the ground.

“Enough?” A deep voice, somewhere in the dark and empty room moves out of the shadows and into a dimly flickering fire.

“I was just having my fun!” Thanos’s wicked smile stretches across his face.

“So, you’re here too?” Loki quickly picks himself up, looks up to the ceiling and shouts, “Is there anyone else here ready to continue my eternal Hel?”

Thanos lets out a dark laugh.

“Please, you’re not even worthy for Helheim! There’s only one place you belong, traitor.”

Thanos reaches out an iron-fist and wraps his Gauntlet around Loki’s neck. Loki holds his hands on the Gauntlet and tries to hold himself up.

“Again, and again. I get to break your neck. Watch you scramble for another breath and plea for help. You should have listened to your mother and stayed behind those gates!”

“No.” Loki chokes.

“No? Already begging.” Thanos lets out a toothy grin.

Loki sucks in a breath. He can feel his body trying to shut down.

“No, you misunder-“  Loki sucks in another breath.

“I _misunderstand_.” Thanos finishes.

Trying to use what space his neck has, Loki gives a weak nod. Too intrigued what this serpent has to say, Thanos releases his grip ever-so slightly. Just so Loki has enough space to speak.

“Once again, you will never hold yourself over me,” Loki smiles. “And as I said before, you will never be a god.”

“And how are you still so confident about that? As far as I can tell, I have you under my grip!” Thanos tightens his hold to emphasize his point.  

“Because,” Loki forces out, “I am Loki Odinson!” An icy wave of energy takes over his body. Something he has never felt before, but somehow, there’s a primal instinct in the back of his mind that gives him a sense of familiarity. He doesn’t flinch when he holds out his deep blue hands and grabs on to Thanos’s grip. The titian clenches his teeth as a cold wave of frost spreads across his arm. Thanos releases his grip and clutches his frostbitten hand.

“And more importantly, neither _you_ or that thing that claims to be my mother are real!” Loki materializes a large sword and drives it through the Mad Titian’s chest.

Thanos curls inward and melts into the steel floors. Just as expected, everything around him is an illusion. Looking closer, he can see the imbalance with his surroundings.

Loki searches the empty Grandmaster’s ship for another tear in the walls.

“Hopefully I can find my way out.” Loki takes a step forward and passes through more and more layers inside the illusion of his mind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I split this into two halves just because I think it looks prettier this way. Meaning part I stands alright on its own, but I could keep going (and I did). Technically, these two parts make up a whole story.  
> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-catcorner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  
> 


	3. My Kingdom Awaits- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Loki really have a place in the Nine Realms? [Part II of "My Kingdom Awaits"]

Loki sucks in a deep, icy breath and screams. His body is trembling, his spine is letting out an intense tingle and his vision is fading in and out. He takes slow breaths while feeling the surroundings of the new place he’s in. Everything feels more dense, cold and solid. Did everything always feel this harsh while he was alive?

Loki can feel someone with him. His vision slowly coming back. His body tenses up and he holds back a growl when he sees the large, elder-looking Jotun standing no more than two feet in front of him. A look of amusement on the Jotun’s face.  

“Finally, The Crown Prince awakes.” The Jotun says without a hint of enthusiasm. “A pleasant way to greet his healer,” he mutters under his breath.

Loki slowly rubs his eyes and automatically places his hand around his neck. Every part of his body aches, but the spot where Thanos broke his neck feels less like a fracture, and more like a large bruise.

“You will probably still feel a tenderness there for some time. That type of healing can’t be done overnight.”

Loki coughs and tries to use his voice. “I’m not dead,” he croaks.

The old man laughs, “Hardly, it would take more than a broken neck to kill a Frost Giant- _especially_ a Frost Giant like yourself!”

Loki peers up at the healer curiously. Unsure of what he meant by that.

The old man offers him a glass of water. The tingles in his spine are slowly fading and letting him partially move his body. Loki carefully turns himself to his side and takes a slow drink of the water.

The healer takes his empty glass and sets it aside.

“I would ask who would attempt to snap your neck like that, but I am deducting that with the sudden war between all the realms, it has something to do with Thanos.”

Loki shudders and keeps his concentration on the ground.

“It’s none of your concern,” he grumbles.

“Forgive me, I was only curious.”

Loki scans the room around him. Everything is well decorated with paintings of vibrant colors and the columns supporting the unusually high ceiling seem to be encased in ice. He fights back a laugh wondering if the ceilings are of average height here for the Jotnar.

“Where exactly am I?”

“Your bedchambers,” the healer answers. “Jotunheim, to be exact.”

“Bedchambers? Odd way to phrase _cell_.” Loki huffs out a laugh.

The healer shakes his head. “The council has decided that you are not a prisoner, but for the time being, our _guest_.” 

“A guest?” Loki pinches the bridge of his nose. This place is beginning to make less sense than his own warped mind. Perhaps he should have stayed with his fake-mother.

Loki opens his eyes and takes a second look at his blue hand. He never even noticed that he was in his Jotun form this whole time. He tries not to show discomfort at the sight of his rough skin, the gnarled lines twisted all over his body or the way his icy complexion matches the decor.  

“My body-

“Is in it’s natural form-as it should be, if you ask me,” he clicks his tongue. “That Aesir glamour of yours was wearing thin from what I saw. My advice, that glamour is what’s holding your seidr _back_.”

“Back,” Loki snorts. “Impossible, my seidr has been working as strong as ever. This is just a minor issue.” He waves a dismissive hand.

The healer shrugs, “If you insist to keep your glamour, we have something you could use instead. It would do most of the hard work for you.”

“That won’t be necessary. I can fix it myself.” Loki waves out his hand and frowns. He hardly feels any crackle flowing through him. Loki takes another shot and concentrates. A wave of dizziness overtakes him and he holds his head. Waiting for the room around him to stop spinning.

The healer lets out a hum of interest.

“You used up your seidr while you were unconscious. It is going to take time to replenish. You will probably have episodes of fatigue and healing time will be slower than normal, too.”

Loki turns himself around and lies down on his back once again. He keeps his focus forward and gazes at the wobbly ceiling.

“I have never used my seidr while I was unconscious,” he shrugs, “I have never even known I _could_ use it unconscious.”  

 “The minute your neck broke, the seidr began working to restore the damage. You probably had to deal with strange and vivid dreams, am I right?” Loki furrows his eyebrows and nods, “A protective measure that those born with seidr have. It can be dangerous if the protection is on for too long, but lucky for you, you managed to wake yourself up. If we had to force you awake, that would have been…” the healer pauses, “ _unpleasant_ , would be the best way to put it.” He smiles.

“Sounds like a lot of trouble for somebody who has hardly stepped foot in your realm.”

“When you arrived, Jotunheim agreed to help. You are born of this realm and born with Frost Giant blood.”

“Helping out a traitor like me, whose blood is tainted with Asgard. If it weren’t for my glamour, I would have passed for any ordinary Aesir. Is it even fair to consider me a Frost Giant?”

“Despite where you were raised, you are born of Jotunheim and hold the title of The Crown Prince. Nothing can take that away.”

Loki peers to the healer and slits his eyes. “You weren’t jesting when you called me The Crown Prince.” He gives a look of interest. “I would assume Jotunheim wouldn’t want anything to do with someone who has shown so much disloyalty to this realm.”

“ _Under The Kings orders_ , we didn’t do anything,” he corrects. “but, your birth father, Laufey, was a King of great power. With The Casket, his seidr had no limits. It was almost comparable to Odin himself!” The healer holds his gaze on Loki with the hope he will take his words seriously. The old Jotun lowers his voice, “Never mind what Odin told you, you were cared for here. The announce of your birth was something celebrated! A child of our great King and his first heir to carry on the legacy. Jotunheim was elated.”

“Until they learned I was nothing but a runt,” Loki interrupts.

“Until Odin stole you!” He barks.

“My father told me-

“Did he tell you he infiltrated our peaceful temple without any reason? Or that he killed your nursemaids, and your guards, along with anyone else who stood in his way?”

Loki remains silent.

“You may have been small, but you were Laufey’s son. That wouldn’t have kept you from leading this realm. To this day, nobody knows the reason Odin took you away or the reason Laufey didn’t retaliate. There are suspicions, but as far as the public knows, Odin did it to threaten Jotunheim.”

“I was meant to be a peacemaker for Jotunheim,” Loki’s voice begins to tremble at his last words. He’s beginning to lose trust in himself and what his adoptive father has told him.

The healer can see the uncertainty coursing through Loki’s mind.

“Perhaps we have both been kept in the dark about what is the truth,” the healer suggests.

Loki lets out a breath of defeat.

“It seems likely that is the case,” Loki eyes the old Jotun carefully. There’s too much information being thrown at him today. Loki takes a moment to weigh out how much of what he is being told is truth.

“You say my birth father was great power, but what of my mother?” Loki breaks the silence.

“A secret lover, I suppose,” the healer shrugs, “It wasn’t unusual for Laufey to have lovers. Unfortunately, very few know the mother who carried you.  Those who do know most likely died protecting you.” The healer’s voice softens. “Your father was a secretive Jotun. Secretive, but clever.”

“You could say that runs in the family,” Loki smirks at his lazy joke.

“Something I pray remains in the royal court.” He nods.

“Is that why you rescued me? To keep the bloodline going?”

“Rescue you?” The healer holds back a laugh. “Forgive me, your majesty, but you came to us! Out of nowhere, your body materialized in the throne room and you were mumbling in a strange tongue that nobody could identify. The palace guards came right away. Ready to kill the threat who crossed through our barriers.” The healer swallows. “One of them approached you and could hardly scratch you with his staff. It was like a shield made of ice covered you and knocked the guard nearly through the wall. Everyone was amazed and afraid of the power you demonstrated. It took a whole team of healers to work you out of your protective shield. Once we managed that, we spent days debating what to do with you. In the end, we all chose to let you stay in Jotunheim. Let you return to the court if you choose to stay.”

“Correct me if I have misunderstood,” Loki furrows his eyebrows. “I come crashing through your barriers, I could have been muttering a dangerous incantation for all you knew, and I somehow-while still unconscious- release a protective barrier and Jotunheim still feels that I am considered a guest. _Not_ an infiltrator, but something they want to have roaming their halls and working side by side.”

Don’t you understand? That is _why_ Jotunheim needs you. A power like that is extraordinary. That power is,” he pauses, “the power of Laufey’s son.” The healer eyes Loki. “Our realm has been suffering for too long. Since King Laufey’s death-

“Since I killed him.” Loki snaps.

The healer purses his lips, “King Laufey understood the consequences of crossing over to Asgard.”

“I _invited_ him myself!” Is this really what the people of Jotunheim believe? Are they choosing to ignore his crimes or be blindly ignorant?

“And he willingly accepted. What happened between Jotunheim and Asgard are over. Asgard is destroyed and no one is truly ruling over the nine realms anymore.”

“After everything I’ve done to Jotunheim, you are still letting me in with open arms?”

“Your majesty, what you have shown the council was more than enough to know you must take the throne. Word has already circled the realms that there is a bigger threat approaching Jotunheim. _You_ could keep this realm safe.”

Loki studies the healer curiously. He doesn’t need much explicit detail to know why Jotunheim might want Loki to accept his title. They are desperate. The exhaustion on the healer’s face is a perfect reflection about the current state of Jotunheim.

Loki considers his options. While he does consider himself to be the rightful heir to Jotunheim, he imagined it would take more of a fight for him to claim said title. Now, some stranger is practically throwing the job in his face and Loki isn’t sure if it would be wise to accept it.

The healer answers his unspoken question. “If we didn’t believe you were worthy of leading Jotunheim, nobody would have suggested it.”   

Loki scoffs in disbelief, “How do you expect me to trust anything it is you’re saying. It all sounds unbelievably absurd to let in a stranger to your throne.”

“You have no reason to trust anything. You hardly know anything of your heritage and it would be foolish of you to willingly listen to anything we tell you.” The healer sits himself down at the foot of Loki’s bed, “With that said, given time I think you will understand and accept your place in here.”

“And what makes you so confident I will not leave the second I get a chance?” The tingles in Loki’s spine finally fade and he is able to move again. He carefully pushes himself forward, sits up and studies the old Jotun.  

“Considering you are not welcome in any other realm, you have no other choice but to stay here.” The healer cracks a knowing smile. “Though, if you choose to waste your time running away from more enemies and getting your neck snapped again and again, feel free to. You are The Crown Prince, after all and it wouldn’t be my place to stop you.”   

Loki flinches at the healers comment and fights the urge to touch his bruised neck. His words are harsh, but there is truth. Leaving the only place that won’t chase him away would be more work than he needs.

Perhaps Loki could bide his time in Jotunheim. If this is the only realm promising him safety and security, then staying here would be his best choice. Still, there must be something else Jotunheim wants from him. Hopefully he will have enough time to figure that out.

In the meantime, Loki can figure out exactly how much authority he has in this realm. If he will be crowned King, there’s no reason why he wouldn’t be allowed to have an army at his hands. While Thor wouldn’t be as happy to see Loki alive, yet again, there’s a chance he will forgive him with an “I’m sorry” Frost Giant army.

“I will consider what Jotunheim has to offer me. I want to hear from this so-called council themselves about what they think of letting in an _Odinson_.” Loki notes the healer’s face twitch. “I may be The Crown Prince, but _Odinson_ is not a title I am willing to surrender,” he answers the healer’s unspoken question.

“I will inform the council your decision.” The healer stands up, “Until then, let’s see how much you have healed.” He motions to Loki’s sitting position. “I assume you can hold yourself upright or you wouldn’t have been able to do that.”  

They spend the next few hours working carefully at each bone in Loki’s body. By the time they finish, Loki is able to move around with mild discomfort.

“Try to stand up,” he hands Loki a cane to support his weight, “It will be awhile before you can move without any help. Every nerve in your body shut down that day and needs some time to adjust. It could be as short as a week or as long as a couple of months. It all depends on the damage done.”

Loki shifts himself to the side of the bed and carefully sets one foot on the ground. His ankles are already shaking. Loki keeps his grip tight to the bed and presses some of his weight on the cane. Each step becoming easier than the last, he slowly moves himself across the room. The old-Jotun hovering close.

The healer catches Loki when his foot stumbles.

“This is humiliating.” Loki grits his teeth at how weak he must look.

The healer holds his grip and helps Loki steady himself. “Be thankful you can move around this quickly. It takes some people weeks before they can leave the bed. I would be proud of myself if I were you. That seidr of yours is stronger than we assumed.”

Loki eyes the healer at his seemingly innocent comment. Having him on Jotunheim’s side must be more valuable than he knows. Loki makes a note to understand how much they know about him. Perhaps they only want his protection or maybe they want something more from him. Nevertheless, he refuses to blindly walk into this as their pawn.

They make a slow pace down the hall and through a couple of rooms. Loki speaks up once they reach the end of their walk.

“I’m confident I already know, but what is this place?” Loki motions to the oversized foyer. “I assume I will be staying here.” The healer leads him to the large doors and turns to Loki.

“This is your palace of course! Or it will be if you choose the crown. But this,” the healer motions for the guards to open the palace doors, “is your kingdom!” Loki steps out and stares in awe at the city before him covered in crystal-like ice. He turns to his healer and smirks. He wonders how long the old man has been waiting to make that dramatic reveal to him.

“Welcome to Jotunheim!”

Loki gazes at his new place The Norns gave him.

_Welcome indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
